


A big thank you

by siangjiang



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Aliens, Double Penetration in One Hole, First Time, Impotence, M/M, No actual sex, Reptilian, Talk of sex, divorce mention, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: "I never thanked you for letting me stay here" Jonathan said."Yeah, I noticed, but that's okay. I felt bad about working with you guys, so it was nice to see you switch si-" Glimmer looked down at his knee where Jonathan's hand was suddenly resting. "Um, what's going on?""I want to thank you for your help"





	A big thank you

Jonathan blinked at the tv screen. Blue creatures were throwing themselves around on huge animals while the camera swirled around them like a voyeur with ADHD.

"What was this called again?" he asked Glimmer who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Umm" Glimmer looked at the TV guide "Avatar. It was huge a few years back. I'm surprised you don't know about it"

"Neither did you. Didn't you have to look it up?"

"I just had to look up the title" Glimmer said calmly, putting the guide away "I've never been a big sci-fi nerd"

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the movie while working their way to the bottom of their respective beer bottles.

Even if it wasn't too far off from real life, humans seemingly couldn't imagine any other scenario than one race invading another. Aliens invading humans, or humans invading aliens. No other option. At least when humans were the bad guys like in Avatar they were better a showing that not all members of the same race agreed with the agenda.

Jonathan felt an odd sort of connection with Jake Sully. He knew what it was like to wear the skin of the race he was supposed to conquer until it felt like it had always been part of him. What it was like to be hated by everyone on both sides except one person.

"I never thanked you for letting me stay here" Jonathan said.

"Yeah, I noticed, but that's okay. I felt bad about working with you guys, so it was nice to see you switch si-" Glimmer looked down at his knee where Jonathan's hand was suddenly resting. "Um, what's going on?"

"I want to thank you for your help"

"Yeah, but this isn't really-"

"If you don't want it, just say so. I just noticed you're always talking about your divorces and how you're getting desperate, and I thought 'hey, all I do is hang out in your house all day so this would be the easiest yet most profound thank you I can give', you know?"

"Well, yeah, um, but..." Glimmer looked at Jonathan's hand without moving it "I'm 51 years old. I feel like it's a bit late to be questioning my sexuality"

"Sexuality?"

"You know...I've only ever dated, and married, women"

Jonathan looked blankly at him for a second before snapping his fingers and pointing at nothing in particular "Oh, right! I keep forgetting humans care so much about the sex of their partners"

Glimmer laughed awkwardly "Haha, yeah...we do, don't we?"

"Reptilians don't care about that at all" Jonathan said, moving his hand up a bit further. Even if Glimmer was being unsure about the whole thing, Jonathan trusted him to tell him 'no' if he meant it "There's so many of us now that there's no taboo connected with sleeping with your own sex anymore"

"That sounds nice" Glimmer said, his voice hitching a bit "But it's not just that. I'm an old man compared to you"

"I'm 200 years old"

"Oh...Well, you look great for your age then"

"It helps that I shed my skin once a year. No wrinkles"

Jonathan's hand had settled on Glimmer's upper thigh, rubbing gently.

Glimmer gulped "I don't want you to feel like a dirty whore who has to pay rent by sleeping with me. I'm happy to let you stay here"

"That's so sweet of you, but I have to admit I'm being a little selfish too. I'm being hunted by both humans and aliens, so right now you're the only person left in the world I trust enough to sleep with" 

Jonathan rested his head on Glimmer's shoulder and finally placed his hand on his crotch. Glimmer closed his eyes with a shaky gasp.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Jonathan said, placing little kisses on Glimmer's cheek "You've spoken your case, so if you don't want this I'll understand. You don't even have to make up your mind now. We can stop later if you want"

They both knew Jonathan had the strength of five human men, so it was important Glimmer knew Jonathan wouldn't force himself on him. Glimmer looked at Jonathan, his eyes a bit distant.

"Can you take off your human suit?"

Now it was Jonathan's turn to feel a bit uneasy "Why?" He felt more comfortable in his human form. More like his true self.

"I don't know...I suppose I still have some taboo regarding man on man in me, but if you looked like an alien..."

Glimmer tucked gently at Jonathan's scarf, sliding it off and revealing more of his green scales. Jonathan flinched a little when he felt Glimmer's fingers on his real skin. He had gotten so used to a thin layer between himself and the world.

"Besides," Glimmer continued "I'd feel weird knowing I was caressing a suit"

"Very well..." Jonathan said and sat back on the couch. He tucked his fingers up under his hairline in the back where the mechanism that released his skin was placed. With a gentle pull it came loose and he could take the face and hair off.

Glimmer's eyes went wide "Oh, wow..."

"It's something else, isn't it?" Jonathan smiled a bit nervously.

"Not as scary as I imagined"

Encouraged Jonathan got up and took his clothes off. Glimmer didn't know where to look, seemingly having to remind himself that this was for his viewing pleasure.

Without much hesitation Jonathan pushed another mechanism, and the synthetic human skin came off like a wetsuit. He slowly turned around to give Glimmer a better view of his body.

Glimmer's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Overwhelmed he learned back against the couch when Jonathan stepped closer, but Jonathan just sat down next to him.

"Well, this is me..."

Glimmer eyed him up and down. "Where's your...penis?"

Maybe Glimmer was hoping Jonathan didn't have one, but Jonathan just pointed at the slit in his crotch. "Here, but I don't have a penis. I have two"

"Oh!? Oh...I didn't know what to expect but that sure sounds...impressive"

"Yeah, I like to think I'm pretty impressive" Jonathan smiled, regaining some of his cockiness. 

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" Glimmer suggested "I'm a bit worried about who might be looking in. My ex-wife, the second one, sometimes drops by. She lives two streets away. Two streets. She could have moved anywhere, but she had to-"

"Glimmer, be serious. Do you not want to do this?"

Glimmer downed his beer and set the bottle aside on the coffee table "No, I mean yes. Yes I want to do it. You only live once, right? And I might as well experiment a bit and sleep with a pretty-boy snake man while I'm single"

**********

Jonathan always forgot how _warm_ humans were. Having Glimmer pressed against his back with an arm hugging him tight was almost as good as basking in the sun.

"God, that was _amazing_ " Glimmer said, gently rubbing Jonathan's chest "Thank you"

Jonathan smiled "You're welcome" He turned over a little to better look at Glimmer "Are you sure you've never slept with a man before?"

"Never. Well, except some mutual masturbation with José in college"

"Okay. I'm only asking because I've never been with anyone who could take both my cocks at the same time before"

Glimmer smiled a bit sheepishly and had trouble meeting Jonathan's eyes "Uh, I may have...played around alone"

"Oh, okay"

"Ever since my second wife I've had trouble, you know, getting it up, and the gambling debt didn't exactly help, but I still got turned on and it felt like my balls were about to burst sometimes. Then I had to go in for a prostate examination and found out my prostate is _really_ sensitive. I thought 'at least I can empty my balls this way' but then it sort of took on a life of it's own..."

"Ah, okay, that makes sense. I was wondering why you didn't get hard"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It had nothing to do with you"

"I didn't think it did. I just assumed you didn't want to get hard as a way of telling me I should be on top"

"What?"

"Reptilians can just sort of choose to get hard. It's a conscious action for us"

"Of course it is" Glimmer sighed "But yeah, that's the main reason why I agreed to sleep with you. I've been wondering what the real thing feels like, and turns out with two of them it puts just the right amount of pressure on my prostate" He balled his hand into a fist an made a gentle grinding motion "I didn't even know I could have several dry orgasems in a row"

"Glad I could be of service" Jonathan said with his most charming smile.

With a chuckle Glimmer hugged him tighter and soon they fell asleep like that, Jonathan cocooned in Glimmer's body heat.

**********

The smell of bacon and coffee woke Jonathan up the next morning. He found Glimmer in the kitchen, dressed in a bathrobe while humming to himself and mixing scrambled eggs.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he smiled "I made breakfast"

"Smells good" Jonathan said and sat down by the kitchen table. Glimmer put a filled plate and mug in front of him, and placed a gentle kiss on top of Jonathan's scaly head. Jonathan laughed.

"Seems like last night was just what you needed"

"You have no idea" Glimmer beamed, taking a big sip of coffee "If that is standard for you, you might just end up being my 4th divorce"

"I'll have to pass on that" Jonathan chuckled, digging into his food.

"Your loss"

Jonathan winked at Glimmer "Actually it seems like it'd be _your_ loss"

"Now you're just rubbing it in"


End file.
